


Be My Lover, Rain

by Serabelus



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, POV Roronoa Zoro, Rain, Roronoa Zoro-centric, Singing, Songfic, The Author Regrets Nothing, the author loves the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serabelus/pseuds/Serabelus
Summary: Zoro listens to the rain and he remembers something he was told when he was a child. ZoSan slight poem, created by myself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story was first published: 03-07-2011 on FF.net. Reposted here.

He could only look up at the wood ceiling as he listened. He was on duty to keep guard but the wind had died as the rain, unbent by the wind that dragged it to him, crashed against the windows, deck, and above him on the ceiling.  
His friends were asleep, they would be for a long while, allowing him to enjoy this moment in silence.

"I wish the rain would fall for me." He began to whisper a tune he heard his sensei speak to him and Kuina when they were kids. "For it would say the most brilliant things. Of love, of life, of simple things it heard upon the clouds and in the sky." He closed his eyes letting the sound fill him up.

"I wish the rain could fall for me, for then I'd have a true love to speak to me. Upon the wind, upon the ground, upon my window now." He looked up and turned his head to see the rain, thick and heavy, coating the sea that seemed to reach up with its waves to pull the falling water into a tight embrace. "For then I could sneak out and kiss the rain, my love, my friend."

He grinned as he rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up and over to the window as he placed a hand on the cold glass contemplating whether or not to open it.

"I wish I could be the rain to drip down your body as if I were your lover instead of just a friend, for I'd love you till my very end. Though you'd cry when I left your side for you'd see the sun again. I'd cry as I'd die because you'll have a new lover in the end." He opened the window to step out into the balcony and feel the falling rain soaking him in mere seconds. His head turned upwards as he laughed.

"It's a shame, my lovely rain, but I must admit… I have a lover and he's just too stubborn to even do what you do when we're alone together." His eyes opened to look up into the sky before falling to the deck, eyes frozen on the body of the man looking up at him staring from the kitchen door. "A stubborn lover just like me." He grinned as he turned to see a small ray of light in the distance stating far too well that the storm was nearly over and the sun would come to dry the rain.


End file.
